Take me where I belong
by anime all the time27
Summary: Since he was born until he was 7 Nana abused Tsuna for the smallest reasons, until Lemitsu surprises the family by coming home unexpected. He walks in on one of Nana's moments. He decides to take Tsuna back to Italy with him instead. 7 years later Tsuna comes back to Namimori because of a mission that his Grandpa give him to complete while he's there. Warning: OOC Tsuna :)
1. Chapter 1

~October 14, Namimori hospital~

"WAHHHH!" A loud cry broke the tense atmosphere of the birthing room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sawada; you have to healthy baby boys." The doctor said handing them the babies.

The nurses handed them to two baby boys. Nana held the younger one affectionately while Lemitsu held the other with a smile on his face. "You're name's going to be Natsu!" Nana said with a huge smile. "Mama's here, no need to cry."

Immediately the baby stopped crying and looked at Nana's face with a smile. "Here Nana, do you want to hold this one too?" Lemitsu asked lowering the infant.

"No, you hold him." Nana said sternly.

"Wha?" Lemitsu asked confused.

"I don't want to hold that one." Nana said angrily.

The doctors and nurses around her glared as she smiled at the younger baby while ignoring the other. Lemitsu turned away and smiled at the infant. "Don't you worry daddy will take care of you." Lemitsu said with a smile. "Tsunayoshi, that's what I'll call you. Daddy's little Tuna- fish. I'll protect you."

He laid a kiss on Tsuna's head as he giggled and fell into a deep sleep.

~October 17, Sawada household~

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of months to visit." Lemistu said as Nana held Natsu in her arms. "Where's Tsuna?"

"He's upstairs in the crib." Nana stated looking at Natsu.

'_I hope he'll be okay while I'm gone." _Lemitsu thought with worry.

He gave Nana a kiss on the forehead then walked out the door and into his car.

~7 years later~

Lemitsu walked up to the front door of the Sawada house and took a deep breath in. _'I hope they're surprised to see me.' _He thought with a huge smile.

He slipped in through the door and put his bags in the front while he snuck silently into the living room. Suddenly he heard the sound of dishes smashing, like they were dropped on the floor. "Idiot child!" Nana screamed.

'_What the hell!' _Lemitsu thought, heading towards the kitchen.

He then heard someone being slapped then loud wailing. He hurried into the kitchen, just as Tsuna was slapped again in the face. "Stop your stupid crying you idiot!" Nana yelled.

Tsuna's face was already bruised from where Nana has slapped him as hard as she could, and blood ran from his lips one from his split lip and two because he had bit his tongue so he wouldn't continue crying. "Clean this mess up." Nana yelled.

"Why are you so useless dame Tsuna!" Natsu yelled pushing him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Lemitsu yelled running in the middle of them and scooping Tsuna up into his arms.

"Lemitsu?" Nana whispered.

"I thought you were going to take care of him!" Lemitsu yelled.

"I am taking care of him, it's not my fault if his brother bullies him." Nana said.

"It is if you don't do anything to stop him!" Lemitsu argued. "And it's your fault if you're also bullying him."

"I was just punishing him for breaking the dish." She sighed.

"You wouldn't do that to Natsu if he broke a stupid dish, you'd clean it up yourself." Lemitsu sneered.

Lemitsu turned on his heel towards the front hall. "You're an evil witch, I'm leaving with Tsuna. So you're claws can get out of him." He said with a glare.

Tsuna quivered in his arms as he held his bruised cheek. "And were not coming back." Lemitsu said.

"You're just going to leave your child and wife behind for a screw up!?" Nana screamed.

"You should have thought about that before beating my tuna fish and showing me you're true colors." Lemitsu said glaring at her.

He grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. He put Tsuna in the back seat making sure to buckle his seat belt and laid his coat over top of him. He got into the driver's seat and drove down the street. "Lemitsu!" Nana yelled from the front door.

"Dad, where are we going?" Tsuna whispered from the back seat.

"You're coming to work with me in Italy." He said giving him a huge reassuring smile.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Tsuna said with the same big smile.

Soon Tsuna feel a sleep silently snoring in the back. Lemitsu looked at the road in front of him. '_I hope Timeto will let him stay with him.' _He thought. '_While he's at it, I hope he will teach Tsuna to take care of himself.' _

_~7 years later~_

Tsuna took a deep breath in through his nose as he looked over Namimori from the roof of the school. A warm breeze ruffled through his long brunette ponytail. "I missed this place, don't know why. But I did." Tsuna sighed.

He unfolded a piece of paper and watched the orange flame flicker on the top margin of the letter. "I wonder why Grandpa wanted me to come here." Tsuna said starting to read the letter.

He skimmed through until his eyes caught something as he read. "Vongola traitors?" He asked. "Hmmm, this could get interesting."

He sat down and looked at the letter again. "My dear grandson, there are a few conditions to this mission that you must follow. 1. Don't let anyone find out that you're from the mafia, let alone the Vongola's possible candidate for the head of the family. 2. Collect as much information as you can. 3. You must attend school to find the traitors, they are students. 4. Once you find them bring them back to Italy. Wait," He read, going back to number 3. "You must attend school… WHAT!"

He yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed his grandfather's number. "Yes, Tsunayoshi you must go to school." Nono said answering his phone.

"But Grandpa, I don't like school. I don't have very good memories." Tsuna said whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but there was only one person who could do this job and that's you." Nono said sadly.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Where am I staying?" He asked with a slight quiver.

"I have an apartment all set up for you." Nono said.

He gave Tsuna the address then hung up the phone. Tsuna walked to his new apartment and set his stuff inside. He leaned against the door and curled up into a ball. "Why? Why do I have to be so weak?" He whispered. "I hate that school so much, and _he's _going to be there."

His hair lay over his shoulders as he took his hair out of the ponytail and laid in bed.

~Next morning~

Tsuna jolted awake as his alarm went off signing for him to get up and go to school. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He grabbed the uniform that sat at the end of his bed and put it on. He tied his hair back up and walked out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. "See you later dad!" He shouted.

He froze and looked back at the empty apartment. '_Right, dad's back in Italy.' _Tsuna thought sadly.

He pushed the door closed and headed out of the building towards the school. Off in the distance he heard the school bells; he looked down at his watch. "Oh no! I'm late!" He said as he started running.

He round the corner into the school yard just as they closed the gates. "Herbivore, you're late. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said revealing the tonfa's in his jacket.

Hibari ran forward and brought the tonfa to Tsuna's chest. He caught it with his hand and kicked Hibari in the side forcing him away. "Woa." Hibari said.

He put the tonfa's back into his jacket and walked away. "I'll let you go now for now…..omnivore." He said disappearing.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Tsuna thought.

He ran inside and to the office where he got his class papers. He headed to the classroom and stood outside the door. '_This is so embarrassing, being late on the first day.'_ Tsuna thought.

He knocked and waited until the teacher answered the door. "Yes?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm the new transfer student." Tsuna told him with a shy smile.

"Oh right! The brilliant student from Italy!" He said suddenly brightening up.

"Brilliant?" Tsuna repeated.

"I'm Nezu Sensei I'll be your home room teacher." Nezu said shaking his hand. "Come in introduce yourself to your new classmates."

Tsuna walked to the front of the room with a beaming Nezu standing next to him. "Is Nezu sensei smiling?" A girl asked.

"Class we have a new transfer student from Italy that's going to be in your class from now on." Nezu said with a smile.

He nudged Tsuna forward telling him to tell them his name. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Let's have a great year!" He finished with a confident smile.

The girls drooled while the boys looked a little jealous; until a loud slam came from the back of the room. "Why the hell are you here?" Natsu said loudly

Tsuna squinted trying to see who it was until he got up from his desk and stormed up to the front few seats. Tsuna glared dangerously at him back some of the students flinch. "Why can't I be here Natsu?" Tsuna smirked.

"Dad was supposed to take you away and never come back." Natsu sneered.

"It's not my father's fault that he and Nana went through a divorce. It was her fault for continually abusing me without his knowledge." Tsuna argued.

There was an audible gasp from the class. Nana Sawada? The mother that would come in and shout answers for Natsu during the parent teacher days? "No, it's your fault they split up! If you weren't born none of this would have happened." Natsu shouted.

Tsuna glared even more intensely. "No, it's thanks to me that my dad saw the real Nana before he got too caught up in her act." Tsuna said angrily.

He suddenly turned to Nezu. "Where do I sit sensei?" He asked with a smile.

"O..over there." Nezu said pointing to a seat by the window,

"Thank you." Tsuna said with a smile.

He walked off the platform and into the sea of students.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna went over to his seat and sat down; staring at the window. '_Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Natsu thought glaring at him.

"Sawada pay attention to the lesson!" Nezu yelled from the front.

Both Tsuna and Natsu snapped their attention to the front. "Oh not you Tsunayoshi you're fine, it's your idiot brother who needs to pay attention." Nezu sneered.

"Oh come one you seriously don't believe my dolt of a brother is a genius do you?" Natsu yelled slamming his hands on his desk. "I say we give him a test."

"Sit down Natsu!" Nezu yelled.

"No, it's okay I don't mind." Tsuna said raising his hand.

"Well, okay then." Nezu sighed, writing stuff on the board.

On the board he wrote,

_CH3OHHBRCH3BRH2O_

'_Is this a code of some kind?' _Tsuna thought tilting his head to the side. '_H2o? That's water!'_

He walked up to the board and grabbed the chalk sectioning it off into 4 groups.

_CH3OH. HBR. CHBR. H20_

"Okay first is CH3OH." He muttered, pausing to think. "Methanol."

He wrote it underneath the first section as the students and the teachers looked on in amazement. "Now HBR, which is probably hydrogen and bromide; which makes Hydrogen bromide." Tsuna said, again writing it under the second section.

'_The first two combine to make the last two or the equation wouldn't make sense.' Tsuna thought tapping his chin. 'What you're trying to make by adding methanol to hydrogen bromide, with water as a by-product.' _

"BR is still bromine, and CH3 stands for methane." Tsuna said writing the final answer on the board. "Together Bromomethane."

"That's correct!" Nezu cheered.

"That's amazing!" A boy cheered.

Natsu sat down embarrassed; while Tsuna returned to his seat. Finally the bell rang and Tsuna pulled out his lunch. He opened his lunch and began eating it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me Sawada san. Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?" A brunette girl asked motioning to her friends, one had red hair and the other black hair.

"With me really?" Tsuna asked dropping his chopsticks. "Of course have a seat."

They started chatting and laughing while Natsu smirked in the back of the classroom. "So Tsuna, where is your dad now?" The red head asked.

"Oh he's…" Tsuna trailed off hearing his phone go off. "Just a second."

He opened his phone to a text from his grandfather.

_Tsuna don't get close to anyone except potential guardians, remember Vongola traitors are at that school._

Nono's text read. Tsuna face palmed and quickly texted him back.

_Grandpa are you watching me?!_

He waited for a few moments…nothing. He sighed and closed his bento. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, and I need better cell reception." Tsuna said getting up.

"Where are you going?" The black haired girl asked.

"Probably the roof." Tsuna said obliviously.

He walked out of the classroom with his bag under his arm and up the stairs to the roof. The three girls stood up and walked to the back of the classroom where Natsu was sitting. "He's going to the roof." The brunette whispered in his ear.

"Come on guys, we're going to the roof." Natsu snickered. "You too Yamamoto."

"Finally some peace and quiet." Tsuna said sitting on top of the chain link fence.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a bunch of Natsu's thug's swarmed in. "Or so I thought." Tsuna sighed.

"Get down here you coward!" Natsu yelled up at Tsuna.

"Guys really don't want to fight you." Tsuna said putting his hands up.

"Ha, I knew it!" Natsu said. "You're still a.."

"After all I wouldn't want to get blood on my new shoes." Tsuna chuckled darkly.

"W..what?" Natsu stammered stepping backwards.

"Ha, I'm just kidding I wouldn't attack anyone unless I had a good reason to." Tsuna said with a smile.

"You bastard!" One of the thugs said stepping forward, ready to attack.

Tsuna jumped off the fence and brought his foot down on top of the boys head, knocking him unconscious. "Get him." Natsu ordered.

The rest of the guys ran forward holding back his arms and pinning down his legs. Natsu stepped forward punching Tsuna in the face continuously until blood splatters covered the ground. "Come on Yamamoto take a shot." Natsu said with a smile.

"No." Yamamoto said with fear full eyes. "You're a monster. My dad warned me about your family but I didn't listen. How could I have been so stupid!"

"So you're defying me now?" Natsu asked kicking Yamamoto in the side.

"That's all I needed." Tsuna said knocking all the thug's off him.

'_I have to be sure to use only a little bit of my power.' _Tsuna thought getting off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked helping Yamamoto off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said wincing when he stood up.

"You might have a bruised rib, at the worst maybe it's broken." Tsuna said. "We'll get it checked out later."

Tsuna gave him a genuine smile that Yamamoto returned. Tsuna turned around glaring at his brother that slid into a fighting stance. "Can you get to the classroom?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave you here alone." Yamamoto argued.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tsuna said smiling again.

Yamamoto nodded with a look of determination and ran down the stairs and into the classroom, panting heavily. He could hear loud trudging as Natsu's gang ran down the stairs after Tsuna. Right past the disciplinary committee room. Where Hibari was taking a nap. Tsuna smirked when he felt murderous intent and disappeared from sight. "Where did he go?!" Natsu yelled.

"Herbivores, for crowding and waking me up from my nap. I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed.

Back in the classroom Tsuna chuckled and sat back down in his seat. '_So the rumors about Hibari Kyoya the Namimori demon are true.' _He thought.

"Thanks a lot for that." Yamamoto said coming up behind him.

"Hey, no problem." Tsuna said with a smile. "But I have to ask, why were you hanging out with that scum bag?"

"Honestly I don't remember." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his neck. "It was probably because I was friends with you before you left."

"What? I had friends before I left?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, remember you would come to the park on some days and play in the sandbox with me." Yamamoto said with a real smile.

Flashbacks suddenly hit Tsuna of sneaking out of the house when Natsu and Nana would leave him alone to go to the mall and shop. So he could go play with Yamamoto at the park. He was the only kid there that would actually talk to him. "Oh yeah, I do remember that." Tsuna said.

At the front of the room the door slammed open and Natsu and his gang stumbled in with bruises, cuts, and ripped uniforms. "You bastard." Natsu said glaring at Tsuna.

A/N: So that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Followed and favorited! It means a lot to me!

Anyone who can correctly guess where I got the formula from gets a virtual hug, a cookie, and some fanfiction love! (Fanfiction love is where you can request for me to write a fanfiction just for you! Or for your friends and family, maybe your cat.)

But anyways thank you everyone! I love you guys so much!


End file.
